1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust gas system with a catalytic converter through which exhaust gases of an internal combustion engine can flow, for catalytically converting the exhaust gases. The exhaust gas catalytic converter is disposed between two exhaust gas line segments. Each of the exhaust gas line segments forms one line connection with the catalytic converter. The invention relates in particular to motorcycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
German published, non-prosecuted patent application DE 35 43 011 A1 discloses a carrier body for an exhaust gas catalytic converter for converting the exhaust gases of a motor vehicle engine. The carrier body is made up of corrugated and smooth sheet-metal layers that can be coated with a catalyst material. The sheet-metal layers form the walls of a multiplicity of channels through which the exhaust gases can flow inside a tubular housing. German published, non-prosecuted application DE 195 36 853 A1 discloses honeycomb bodies with approximately parallel channels through which the exhaust gases can flow. Among other ways, the honeycomb monoliths may be manufactured by extruding ceramic materials.
An exhaust gas system for an internal combustion engine, in particular an Otto engine of a motor vehicle, is also known from German published, non-prosecuted patent application DE 44 29 878 A1, having an exhaust gas catalytic converter through which exhaust gases of the engine can flow, the exhaust gas catalytic converter being flanged to one exhaust gas line segment on each of its two end faces.
With increasing environmental awareness and ever stricter emissions regulations in many countries of the world, the need has grown to perform catalytic exhaust gas cleaning not only in multi-track motor vehicles but also in motorcycles and in small motors. Small motors are understood here to be motors with a displacement of less than 250 ccm and in particular less than 50 ccm. Such motors are used especially in lawnmowers, edgers, power trimmers, power saws and chain saws, portable generators, small motor bikes, and similar equipment in vehicles. The costs for furnishing an exhaust gas catalytic converter must be in appropriate proportion to the total manufacturing cost for a device or vehicle. Low expense for materials and time is therefore important in retrofitting exhaust gas catalytic converters.